1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to product forming technologies, and more particularly, to a forming mold for molding a glass enclosure and a related forming device and forming method.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical device for forming glass includes an upper mold and a lower mold cooperating with the upper mold. Glass material is placed on the lower mold. The upper mold then punches the glass material on the lower mold to form a glass enclosure. However, the structure of the glass forming device having the upper mold and the lower mold is very complicated and costly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a forming mold and a related forming device and forming method which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.